Fall of light
by Gray Happiness
Summary: Mavis se dio la vuelta y vio lo que lapida ya no estaba separada por una gran abertura circular. Lagrimas gruesas y fuertes salieron de sus ojos. Mavis se seco las lagrimas y se puso de pie. Fairylight única técnica capas de resucitarla, la cual ella misma había creado en caso de una emergencia especifica...esa emergencia especifica era la cual le aterraba y acaba de ocurrir


_**Fall of the light**_

Mavis despierta. Asustada, por la razón por la que esta despierta...acaso será que...empieza a tomar su pulso.1...2...3...4...5 por desgracia, así es, el hechizo se ha desatado. Su rostro, el cual era blanco como la lana de una obeja, se puso aun mas palido mientras trataba de tranquilizarse

**Mavis- acaso...no...por favor! No!**

dio la vuelta y vio lo que lapida ya no estaba separada por una gran avertura circular. Lagrimas gruesas y fuertes salieron de sus ojos. Mavis se seco las lagrimas y se puso de unica tecnica capas de resucitarla, la cual ella misma habia creado en caso de una emergencia especifica...esa emergencia especifica era la cual le aterraba que por desgracia. Acaba de se acerco a su lapida y con su magia, saco un hacha color gris, con el simbolo de FairyTail impregnado en el

Mavis- nunca pense...que te tendia que usar...Hikary no aki (fall of the light) pero el Fairy light se ha Desatado...y eso solo significa una cosa...que...todo el gremio...

Mavis cerro los ojos para tratar de no recordar el motivo de hacha tomo un colo rojizo con detalles dorados, transportando asi a Mavis, a fiore...a la razon de Fairylight

Mavis aterrizaba con Hikari no Aki en sus manos a la entrada de Fiore. la escena que se encontró era horrible. Había cadáveres por doquier, los edificios estaban embarrados de cenizas y sangre, los arboles estaban negros .tan muertos y jalados que parecían garras de la tierra. Mavis empezó a mirar los cadáveres con lagrimas en los ojos, podía ver el sufrimiento que habían pasado. Les habían arrancado la luz de sus almas célula por célula. Mavis se aferro a su espada y se secaba las lagrimas. Un movimiento, caminaba lentamente al lugar y vio una persona de espaldas, se acerco lentamente y pudo distinguirla, Levy, era Levy. Mavis sintió un gran alivio y se acerco con mas rapides

**Mavis- levy-chan! Ah que alivio encontrar a alguien aquí! Me podrias decir que paso aqui?!**

Levy no respondio y siguio de espaldas. Hikaru no Aki se torno roja de nuevo pero con detalles negros, mavis se dio cuenta y vio con incredulidad a su alrededor.

**Mavis- Levy...hay algo con energía muy oscura por aquí...**

Esta ves levy se dio la vuelta, dejando atonita a ya no es levy, era solo su cuerpo, su alma ya partio...Hikari no Aki se lo advirtio muy bien...magia oscura la habia asesinado y apoderado de su cuerpo ya vacio...esta levy tenia los ojos y boca cosidos con un hilo cuerpo que una ver fue llamado levy, emitio un fuerte gemido, llamando asi a otros como ella, que por desgracia, tambien pertenecian a fairytail, el gremio que mavis misma formo...mavis ahogo un grito de tristeza al ver que todos emanaban el mismo liquido negro el cual ella dedujo que le habia quitado la vida

Mavis- minna...esto solo lo pudo hacer una persona...

levy se dirigio a gran velocidad hacia ella siendo acompañada por los demás

**Mavis- gomen´nasai minna**

mavis solto una lagrima mientras cortaba y convertia en luz a levy y atros dies con hikaru no aki, vio como sus almas desaparecian y eran alma de levy se detuvo

**Levy- Zeref esta!...**

dijo antes de desaparecer por completo

**Mavis- lo sabia**...

mavis recordaba lo que sabia de sus compañeros …de sus queridas hadas caidas...tenia que vengarlos...para esotiene la hikari no aki siguio el camino de la luz que hikaru no aki le permitia ver...cuando mas compañeros convertidos se mostraron frente a ellos, entre ellos, Cana, elfman, lissana,jet, romeo,macao,Freed, bicslovs...todos con heridas que demuestran que trataron de evitarlo...pero zeref logro saltaron hacia ella a la misma ves. Con lagrimas en los ojos y gritos de tristeza los cortaba uno a uno y se embarraba de su sangre. Uno tras otros los cortaba. Hasta que solo quedaba una. La pequeña y debil azuca _. Como se habia atreviso a hacerle esto a azuca! Ella solo era una niña...ni siquiera tenia magia aun...no era capaz de hacerle nada a nadie...maldito Zeref!_ Mavis se habia quedado undida en sus penzamientos y no se dio cuenta de que de azuca brotaba una gran serpiente que a medida que salia de la boca de azuca, rompia su cuerpo en dos. La serpienta iba a aplastar a mavis...pero ella due mas rapida y activo el fairy sphere antes de siquiera la serpiente pudiesemllegar a tocarle el mas minimo cabello. La sepiente rodeo el Fairy sphere en un intento de atravesarlo, pero mavis fue aun mas lista y la partio en 15 pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La sangre de la serpiente salpicaba por todas partes y sus entrañas se regaban por todo el lugar. Mavis le arranco los ojos y corto su cabeza a la mitad. siguo caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de el gremio. Todo estaba muy silencioso. Entro sigilosamente al gremio y vio el cadaver de lucy descuartizado con sus propias llaves, las cuales ahora ya no eran doradas, sino negras...acaso el habra llegado al mundo de los espiritu?...la temperatura de el lugar habia bajado drasticamente y se congelaba todo a su alrededor. Mavis se puso en posicion de ataque, cuando de pronto muchas espadas a la ves la atacaban. De las sombras salian Gray y Erza. Erza la ataca con todas sus armaduras mientras gray intentaba congelarla. Mavis clavo a hikaru no aki en el suelo

**Mavis- FAIRY NOVA!**

Esa era una tecnica la cual ella nunca habia rebelado, por que la reservaba para esta catastrofe. Esta tecnica destruia todo a su paso en la direcion en la cual el que la usa mande. Fairy nova logro debilitarlos, mavis aprobecho esto y los partio por mitad. Avansando asi, a la sala de atrás de el gremio, donde sus proximos ponentes la esperaban...

Mavis entro a la sala, y se encontro con los y 7 dragon slayers, makaron y en un trono donde se suponia que deberia estar sentado el maestro, estaba Zeref, mirandola con superioridad

**zeref- valla, mira quien por fin se apareció! Y que regalo me trajo**

mavis permanecio en silencio mientras se acercaba a los Dragon Slayes

**Zeref- que molesta eres Mavis, no me vas a saludar solo para saludar a los slayers? Pues que tal si los dejo jugar contigo, a ver si así aprendes modales**

zeref chasqueo los dedos para liberar el movimiento de los un abrir y cerrar de ojos cobra se encontraba sobre mavis,rodeandola de veneno mientras que Natsu y Laxus la atacaban a larga libero un grito de dolor, mientras que Wendy y Gajeel arremataban contra su espalda, logrando asi que ella escuiera una cantidad considerable de sangre. Mavis tomo el hikaru no aki y le corto la cabeza a Cobra, quien ya se encontraba sobre ella para matarla antes de ella lo la iba a tacar con rafagas de aire, pero mavis le arrojo la hacha en su cabeza, logrando asi que la tarvesara. Logro sacar su hacha, pero ya Sting y Rogue se encontraban a ambos lados de ella y la atacaron con gran fuerza. Mavis escupio sangre y casi pierde la consienza,Pero se dio la vuelta y los conrto a ambos de un solo movimiento. Se estaba recuperando, cuando se dio la vuelta y Laxus tenia su brazo envuelto en rayos par atravezarla, pero ella fue mas rapida y lo partio en dos desde la cabeza. Entonces, estubo fue golpeada por un gran puño de metal.

**Mavis- Mega- light!**

Con esto, hikaru no aki se conritio en una espada mas larga de lo normal, logrando dar mas alcance a Mavis quien dentrozo a gajeel con pesar...depronto, estaba envuelta en llamas extrañamente poderosas. Activo la fairy sphere, aislandose de las llamas y disponiendose para luchar contra su nuevo oponente, ataques de mavis y natsu estaban a la par, mavis retrocedio para recuperar el aliento, cuando natsu corrio hacia ella con el dragon force. Mavis estaba agotada, y lo unico que pudo hacer ella poner la espada al frente y cerrar los ojos, cuando sintio que algo se clavaba en la hikary no aki. Volvio a abrir los ojos y encontro que nastu habia sido atravesado por su saco la espada de nastu y partio el cuerpo de makarov en dos,antes de zeref pudiera activarlo.

**Zeref- juj, supongo que tendré que enfrentarte maldita**

**mavis- el maltido eres tu!**

Dijo corriendo hacia el. Mavis lo atacab con sus diferentes hechizos y la hikaru no aki, pero zeref se defendia excepcionalmente bien, y la atacaba con facilidad, a tal punto que le arrebato el hikaru no aki y la lanzo con britalidad a la pared

**Zeref- parece que ya gane aquí. Con esta batalla final demuestro que la luz se borra con facilidad. Estaba harto de que la oscuridad fuese opacada así que me rebele, y que mejor forma de dominar la luz que tomar el gremio donde tu Mavis, la gran hada de la luz, creaste? Ahora si me disculpas, tengo otros lugares que oscurecer**

**Mavis- no tan rapido, acaso creiste que no me sabia esta jugada, soy el hada estratega, siempre tengo un has bajo la manga ¡FAIRY WINGS!**

Con esto, un rayo de luz atravezo a zeref tomando la forma de alas de angel, en cuanto a mavis, le paso lo mismo, pero con un rayo de oscuridad. La oscuridad que le habia arrebatado la vida a sus amigos y aldeanos de fiore, pero tambien la oscuridad que ahora seria sellada en Mavis, para que todos vuelvan a vivir, y llenarse de la felicidad que se les fue arrebatada

* * *

**aquí les traje un fic que vino a mi mente mientras escuchaba una canción un poco tenebrosa**

**en fin, espero les guste**

**Lizmavislove**


End file.
